The Mark of Athena
by Sarpedon222
Summary: This is my first Fanfic I know MoA is already out but this should be different from all the others hopefully but it will still have a similar story line with alot of twists turns and explosions, as well as death and mythical research for my badguys. Percy/Annabeth garanteed.
1. Annabeth 1

**I don't own PJ or HOO and I'm not Rick Riordon. This is my version of the Mark of Athena.**

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth gripped onto the rail of the Argo 2 tightly. It had been 8 months since she'd seen Percy, her boyfriend, 8 months to long, _Stupid Hera_. Thunder rumbled oops, when concerning the queen of Olympus it was probably best not to say or think anything bad, especially in her case.

Despite heading towards potentially hostile Romans most of her thoughts were concerning Percy. She wondered if he would remember her or if he had a new girlfriend or if he would be the same.

She also wasn't happy with Jason, he'd taken charge right from the off. As soon as he came back from his quest he was in charge. It wasn't that he was a bad leader or that he was Arrogant or stupid, because he wasn't he was a great leader but he wasn't Percy and he wasn't Greek.

Annabeth had only just got used to there being more than just Greek demigods, there were Romans ones to and this scared her, _what else had the gods hidden from them?_ This worried Annabeth greatly but she knew there would be other problems, Percy and Jason were not good followers, she knew them both well enough to know that. A son of Poseidon and a son of Jupiter in an enclosed environment was a recipe for disaster. Two rival fathers of two rival nations both trying to lead a group of demigods, they'd fight like 2 wolves in a pit.

"Land ahoy!" Leo yelled. Cabin 9 had really gone all out on the Argo 2, it was a Greek Quinquereme, the greatest warship of Antiquity, far larger and stronger than a Trireme, only about 5 or 6 times the size and they were big to begin with. It was decked out with rooms, training and eating areas as well as an armoury, all your demigod needs.

"What is it repair boy?" Piper asked him, she and Jason had just been feeding the Pegasi. "This better not be another trick." She said menacingly.

"It's not look." Annabeth said deciding to save Leo's skin.

"Just don't get to near to the Pomerian line, Terminus will blast us out of the sky if we cross it," Jason told him.

"Noted," Leo said with a look of apprehension shared by the rest of them except Jason because he could fly, the rest of them were not going to be so lucky.

Leo began to aim for the large body of water to land in they could jump over the railings and explain everything that was the plan at least. Leo had decided on X-BOX controls and a seat to control it which was fine by everyone else the controls were simple so any one could use them and Percy would probably be able to control the ship with just his mind. Annabeth just hoped this would work.

….

When Leo finally landed the ship there was a crowd of Romans at its base and all left their weapons on the deck and jumped of onto the ground.

Leo somehow managed to miss the ground he was meant to jump on like the rest of them had and hit the lake, Piper helped him up and out. The Romans stifled laughs, great Annabeth thought 2 minutes and they had already made fools of themselves. Annabeth scanned the crowd for Percy, she couldn't find him, but the Romans were all heavily armed and they didn't have any weapons at all as a sign of peace, seemed the Romans weren't as tactful.

"See senators," A tall skinny blonde kid yelled surrounded by people in togas. "They come in a war ship and preach peace; this is obvious deception a Trojan horse." Wow this guy really hated them and they hadn't even said anything yet.

Percy had managed to get himself to the front along with a huge kid and a younger girl of about 13 or 14 and Annabeth caught her breath, he was even more attractive than he had been 8 months ago, he was taller and better built, he had the perfect hoplite body. He didn't look as perfect as Jason, he looked scruffy even in his toga, he had a streak of grey in his scruffy black hair and a slight dint in his right ear that a Manticore missile had hit, but he was still handsome in a _I'm gonna cause trouble and there's nothing you or I can do about it,_ and more real than Jason's regal face.

Percy looked as if he was about to shut the skinny guy up but just then he yelled "ATTACK them for Rome ATTACK."

Some Romans surged forward but before anyone else could react Jason began to fly a few feet into the air and lightning crackled in front of them, demonstrating Jason's power. "Hold," Jason yelled at them. A strong wind began and everyone covered their faces. Well everyone except Jason and Percy. Percy looked up at Jason and didn't flinch even when lightning crackled right next to him.

This was what Annabeth was afraid of, even if he didn't want to Percy's instinct was that Jason's demonstration of Power was a challenge and Percy never shied away from a challenge.

"We are not here to kill you," Jason yelled. "We're here to help you," he said as he lessened the storm and flew down.

Reyna, (Annabeth guessed she was Reyna from Jason's description) was first to speak "Well said, and Octavian we shall be having words about your lack of respect for your Praetors orders."

"But Praetor they are evil why can't you see it?"

Percy looked as angry as Annabeth felt but he beat her to the punch as said "So your epitome of evil is people who come in peace, unarmed and offering help against Gaia, I think I should get you a dictionary."

Annabeth couldn't restrain herself anymore she ran towards him at full pace as he turned and winked at her.

**Tell me what you think. Give me your full opinions if you didn't like it just say, thats the only way I'm gonna improve anyways thats it for this week see you next week, I'll try and up load once or twice a week.**


	2. Annabeth 2

**Hey so I'm back. I've done some reading into Greek myths and I found a couple of heroes that were abandoned by their Parent gods, both of them aren't that famous but ones particularly obscure but has an Important and Ironic part to play in this. Right so onto chapter 2.**

**Annabeth POV**

It was insane, the Romans would probably stab her as soon as she got to close but Percy ran towards her as well so she was out of the Romans arm distance.

When they reached each other they embraced. They kissed and it was quickly deepened and she began to realise he hadn't shaved in the last few months his face was covered in bristle he'd probably had bigger problems judging from the holes in the houses. Then a flood of emotions flooded her, love, anger, relief.

Those emotions then became shame. Annabeth was hit buy it like a bullet, she was ashamed of all the times Percy had been there for her, Mt St Helens, even the sea of monsters when she'd tried to kill herself and all she'd done was tease, bully and argue with him. She knew she didn't deserve him and yet he still loved her.

For a second Annabeth almost collapsed. Percy caught her when she cursed herself. Weakness was a luxury she couldn't indulge in right now, maybe later when she and Percy were alone but not now.

"I-I-I" Annabeth began clumsily but Percy hushed her.

"Shh, it's Ok," Percy said quietly, he was about two inches taller now and it really added to his physique.

"Annabeth," Percy began. "I have a question one I've been afraid to ask for ages but," oh gods what was he going to ask her? She could feel herself blushing at the thoughts in her mind. "Do you have a belly button?" That was the question? Eight months and THAT'S what he asks? He already knew the answer after that night in Paris.

She couldn't think she just lashed out hitting him square in the face. It was a stupid thing considering he was invulnerable but she soon discovered that was no longer the case. The Romans surged forward but Reyna yelled them off "Hold." She yelled.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ASK?" Annabeth saw him grinning. He was going die very slowly and very painfully.

"Good to see you still love me and that hit brought some more of my memory back." He was still grinning, and she couldn't help but smile, as she forced back tears of joy and stress.

"Well, you can just feel the love. Reyna do you really want to let these…" Octavian paused searching for a word to describe them, "Things," he decided on "Into to camp, there are security risks."

Percy put his arm around her and she appreciated the gesture though she liked to be independent the protective statement reassured her he was still his loving protective but not controlling self, taking her insult as his insult, standing between her and monsters, or at least trying though it sometimes required some advice from her though he did sometimes finish the job himself.

"Octavian what risk is there of 3 unarmed friends and your former praetor and no doubt friend," Percy had said friend to box Octavian in he had to like Jason because if he didn't, that was an insult to Zeus or Jupiter whatever they'd both smite him for it. "Surely Rome can handle that." She couldn't help feeling ashamed again, here Percy was standing up for them again, they had to start speaking and soon otherwise it would look like they were too weak and had to have Percy handle all there problems for them.

"Well then let them speak for themselves." Octavian said.

"We would if shut up for a second." _Shit._ Who let Leo speak? Piper pushed Leo back into the lake.

"What he meant to say," Piper began. "Was that we need to talk to you in a civilised fashion so we can talk about Gaea and how best to use Rome's might to crush her." Was pouring respect into charmspeak. Octavian began to settle down but Reyna gave her a guarded look, Annabeth guessed she knew exactly what Piper was doing. By this time Leo had managed to pull himself out of the lake but looked pretty pissed.

"We'll need a senate meeting." Jason told them. Everyone Annabeth guessed was involved in the senate meeting nodded and all the other faces looked envious of what was about to go down.

"In an hour, first I need to talk to Octavian about his less than satisfactory control of this situation." Reyna said as if he wasn't there, he went purple with rage.

"I'll meet and greet my family with Hazel and Frank while you're doing that." Percy agreed, Annabeth liked how he said my family not "the visitors."

….

When most of the Romans had dispersed except Hazel and Frank Jason and Percy introduced everyone.

"So this is the famous Annabeth." Hazel said Percy blushed. Annabeth gave him a curious look.

"You remembered me?" She asked him.

The question was directed at Percy but the big kid Frank answered for him.

"Remembered you? He couldn't stop talking about you. We barely had time to complete the Quest.''

Annabeth couldn't help but stare at Percy. He remembered her? She'd gone through all her worry for nothing?

"Unfair." Jason said. "I remembered no one." He looked genuinely upset.

"Yeah but did you wake up surrounded by wolves? Then have to travel cross country strangle a sea monster and kill a couple of a Gorgons 6 or 7 times?" Percy asked.

"No but I had to fight Porphyrion bear handed." Percy looked impressed and gave him a nod of recognition.

"Why don't we look around the ship?" Leo said breaking a slight tension between Jason and Percy.

Jason took Pipers hand they began to fly up to ship. Leo had parked it so the ladder was on the side of the water so Percy took her hand and began to walk across the water solidifying as they stood on it. Frank somehow turned into a large eagle. _Like the Argonaut _Annabeth thought. Hazel got on his back and they flew up.

"Come on Leo." Percy gesture with his free hand and Annabeth had seen his idea face and she felt sorry for Leo. "I'm keeping it solid."

"Ok." Leo boldly advanced and about ten steps in Percy let water collapse beneath him.

"Percy," Annabeth scolded.

"What, you have towel's don't you." Leo spluttered curses behind them.

….

When they were all on the ship Leo gave them the grand tour, after setting himself on fire he was much drier and much happier even though Frank had looked terrified for a moment. Annabeth wondered what that was about.

Leo started with the armoury. It was filled with Greek weapons.

"We assume you'll give us some Roman ones." Hazel nodded for some reason she kept on starring at Leo.

"Yeah, but do you have any bows?" Frank asked.

"Uh, yeah 10 in case they break and about a million arrows." Jason responded.

They then went to the training room which was about half that of camps but it was plenty for seven people. It was filled with sand and a small collection of seats.

"Wow." Hazel said.

"Cabin nine realy went all out on this one." Percy said.

"There shattered," Piper agreed.

Then they went to the Pegasi stables.

"Blackjack?" Percy asked.

The black Pegasus had got out of its stable and was now greeting Percy.

"Annabeth told us you could speak horse." Leo said looking mildly impressed.

Blackjack reared at Leo.

"S'ok boy. I'll get you some dohnuts soon." Percy calmed him down.

After blackjacks angry mental rant at Leo which Percy translated for them all they then visited the floor with the bedrooms. Annabeth was going to give Percy a surprise.

"Hey Percy come on in." She told him. He came into to his room followed by the others.

He caught his breath at the sight before him.

"Thought you'd like it." Annabeth told him.

**Hope you liked this chapter, see you later :)**


End file.
